Return
by Mandalyn
Summary: David decides to bring his college roommate to Collins wood
1. Nightmares

Disclaimer: I do not own any Dark Shadows character or anything related. Or any Narnian Things which always seem to end up in my fics..

"Ms. Winters..... Barnabas....The witch!"

"David! Wake up!" One roommate shook the other roommate by his strawberry brown hair. "COLLINS UP!"

"Wha- What?" David said groggily. "Sam? What's wrong?" The desk lamp lit with a click. David's eyes took a moment to adjust and fix on an auburn headed girl straddling his waist.

"You and your blessed nightmares David." She sat up to quickly and hit her head on the top bunk. "OUWWWWWCHEEEE!" A stomping sound came from the floor above.

"Oh, Samantha are you okay?" He sat up and pulled her head to his chest. "I'm sorry." She didn't say anything for a bit. "Are you okay?"

"I Just Need To Go To Sleep." She ranted in frustration, before she slipped off him and climbed back up to her bed. "Good night Davey."

"I heart you Sam."

"I heart you too."

This was their sophomore year. They ended up in the same room because Sam was mistaken for a boy on her application. David and Sam became absolute best friends. They managed to stay roommates and room together again this year because, well David's family was a family that could make things happen, even if he never talked about them.

"GUH Now I can't sleep." Sam swung her head over the side to talk to David.

"Sponge Bob or Harry Potter?" David reach for the remote. 

The next morning at 10:00 Sam had left for class and would soon be back. David sat on his bed with his computer on his lap as always. Nick was setting on a bean bag chair on the floor he knew David was listening even though he was fixated on the flat screen against his knees.

"I Hate her." Nick raged about his ex-girlfriend. "It doesn't matter it was all high school crap." He tightened his fists then released with sudden curiosity. "David where'd you go to high school?"

"He was home Schooled." Sam appeared in the door way throwing her book bag on the floor.

"I was governed, Samantha. Thank you. How was class?"

"Shitty, Why why why. If you knew it was a lab day, miss class? Knowing you had a partner?"

"Yea that sucks." Nick added.

"It's okay but tell me why I finished before every one else." She plopped on a bean bag beside nick. "We have Friday off, I don't have class on Thursday, and Mondays a holiday." She threw her hand in the air. "FIVE DAYS, five day weekend how great is that? Wonder what we can do."

"Me and.... Hannah and I are car-pooling home oh I need to go, bye Dave, Sam." He was out the door with two steps."

"Um Sam?" David said nervously.

"Hmmm?"

"I was thinking bout headed to Maine for the long weekend. You wanna come?"

Sam shot up she had never been to David's home. He had come home with her several times but always made excuses not to go to his home. She wanted to go so bad. He lived in a mansion, HELL the town was named after his family.

"IM PACKING NOW." 


	2. Red marks and neck wounds

"Our flight leaves at 4:30 am." David stated packing his suitcases. Sam had packed and was on her way out. "What time will you be back?"

"Midnight probably."

"Oh I remember my Pledge days."

"Yea so long ago last semester. This is harder than you made it out too be."

"They go easy on the Sweet Hearts try being a pledge rather than a little sister."

"Can you get me dinner? Here's my I.D."

"Sure I'm not going to sleep I rather sleep on the plane."

"Good I'll see you tonight." She started to leave then stopped. "Oh yea, David I forgot, so what am I going to have to do tonight?" She tried to pry information from him all the time. She wouldn't have tried to be a little sister in his fraternity had he not talked her in to it.

"Oh okay." he sat up. "I'm not going to tell you." He received a pillow to the face. "Trust me you don't want to know."

The moon shone over head, the stars were bright. Sam looked down at the rad stripes on the backs of her hands. 'Yea this has got to be hazing.' She thought to her self. 'I swear they are harder on the Sweet Hearts than the pledges, David never had marks on his hands.' She heard footsteps behind her. She kept her same speed. The steps still followed her half way across campus. She turned to the man behind her.

"Excuse me do you know what time it is I didn't wear my watch, HEY you have a scar on your left eyebrow did you get it from a bike wreck as a kid? Brown eyes, lip ring, WOW you have alot of identifying features you know if I saw you again I would know exactly who you were, oh how silly I DO have my watch on Choi love." She turned back toward her residence hall with. She heard the foot steps fading. She smiled, 'Oh well I can use my great Kempo skills on the next wierdo.' Her thoughts were interrupted by a fresh batch of foot steps. 'Okay'

"KIAH!" She fell in to her fighting stance, just to see no one there. 'Hmm, wishful thinking.' She turned and went strait to her room, well that's what she remembered doing.

David was lounging back watching TV (Cartoons what else comes on at 12:30am?) His eyes shot to the door when she walked in. He smirked at her angry look of 'now why the hell didn't you tell me?' She sat in front of him on his bed and lifted the backs of her hands to show him the red streaks.

"THIS because I couldn't say the Greek alphabet backwards. They gave my the knuckle cracker, Like a five year old. " She said.

"The trick is to turn around and say it, you know backwards."

"Look at my hands David! You said they were hard on the boys YOU never had red marks on your hand."

"OH oh I had red marks you just couldn't see them." He stopped a moment. "What happened to your neck?" He touched it. She went to the mirror. There directly over her jugular vein were two scabbed over wounds, very small, most people wouldn't have noticed.

"Dunno?" She said. "Must have happened when they were holding me. Jack is a viscous big brother."

"I had Lenny he wasn't as bad as some."

"So why didn't you pick me for your little sister?" She had been wondering this ever since she found out Jack would be her big.

"I just pledged I was low on the list, Jack was ahead of me and he wanted you."

"Jack Wanted me. He sure doesn't act like it. Oww." She touched the wounds on her neck. "He really doesn't acted like it."

"Let me see you neck again."

"No DAD." She said very sarcastically. "I'm sleepy I have to get up in a few hours Cause I'm going to Collins Port." She climbed into her bed and fell asleep. David felt his own neck. And the creepy tingly feeling there.

'Okay'

"KIAH!" She fell in to her fighting stance, just to see no one there. 'Hmm, wishful thinking.' She turned and almost fell backwards. He was tall, fair haired, and pale eyed. Surrounded by a black cape. Samantha forgot all she had learned in karate, she forgot to run away, she would have forgot her name had he not spoke it.

"You're Samantha Herbert." He spoke, The French accent showed. All Samantha could do was give a barley visible nod. "I am Antoine, it really doesn't matter you wont remember." She gave a confused look. "You are very important to the Collins boy, the Collins hurt someone very important to me." He moved closer. "I wish to return the favor." Antoine swept his cape around her. 

She found her self in a red tent. Orange lanterns glowed, inscence was in the air. Samantha looked down at herself, she was setting on silk covered pillows on the floor, she was wearing a red dress trimmed in gold. Antoine sat in front of her he wore a red shirt that had open laces on the chest. He was very handsome. 

"The orient has always fascinated me." He reach out and touched her face.

"Why am I here?" Sam trying to regain audible speech. 

"Because the person who should be here is dead!" He pushed her back on too the pillows. His eyes glowed red, and he revealed elongated, sharp fangs. 

'Okay'

"KIAH!" She fell in to her fighting stance, just to see no one there. 'Hmm, wishful thinking.' She turned and went strait to her room.


End file.
